A meeting of old friends
by general zargon
Summary: Crawford runs into an old friend on a business trip to the Big Apple. R&R !


General Zargon: i decided to try a one-shot this time around 

Ryuuketsu:-rolls eyes- you're just putting off updating your other stories

General Zargon: eep!-hides behind brick wall- no i'm not!

Ryuuketsu: just enjoy the one-shot

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad sipped his coffee with a grateful sigh and leaned back in the chair to look around, Takatori had to attend a business meeting in Manhattan so he'd brought along Schwartz for extra security, he went back to his coffee and relished the taste of pure american coffee "Brad Crawford?!" a voice called in disbelief, causing crawford to look up sharply as a woman sat down across from him.

Elisa couldn't believe it, she was stocking up on supplies for the clan and when she looked across the street she saw an old friend from school "it is you!" she said in shock as she sat down across from him and he just glared, Elisa rolled her eyes and said "don't you remember? I'm the one who talked you into going to that toga party back in university!" his eyes widened then softened as he asked in disbelief "Elisa? Elisa Maza?" Elisa smirked as she said "took you long enough to remember" Crawford gave a wry smile at that.

Crawford leaned forward, coffee temporarily forgotten, and asked eagerly "so what have you been up to?" Elisa smirked again as she listed off "let's see, I've become a detective and I have become friends with my partner, his names Matt Bluestone, and then a year ago someone broke into my apartment and shot me with my own gun" Crawford's eyes widened at that "after that, the rest is pretty dull so I won't bore you but what have you been up to?".

Crawford thought quickly and said "I've become a bodyguard for a man named Reiji Takatori and live in an apartment in japan with 3 people who drive me insane which is sad seeing as one of my 'roommates' was once in an asylum" Elisa giggled and said "I think you'll have to introduce me to these roommates sometime, they sound like fun" Crawford gave a smile while thinking 'not in a million years' he was suddenly overcome with a vision and smiled at his old friend.

he continued to smile as he said "by the way, you should take the long way home" Elisa raised an eyebrow but didn't question him, instead she said "sure I'll take your advise, you always were right about this sort of thing" at that second her cell phone rang and she answered it with an apologetic look at Crawford who simply waved it off "Elisa here" the person on the other end responded and Elisa scowled as she said "I told you to quit calling me!" the person on the other end apparently wasn't taking the hint, Elisa growled before hanging up sharply and sighing at Crawford's raised eyebrow.

Elisa took a deep breath before explaining "you see, this guy has been stalking me for awhile now, he was released from an insane asylum a few months before now but ever since he saw me on a trip to his parol officer he's been calling me at all hours of the day and night and has been showing up when I'm in the office, I've tried getting him to stop but the worst I could do was get a restraining order" Crawford nodded thoughtfully and asked "what is this guy's name?" Elisa sighed as she muttered "Andrew Daris" Crawford put on a comforting smile.

Elisa took one look at Crawford's smile and relaxed visibly enough to smile back though hesitantly "don't worry to much about it, I'm pretty sure that if you ignore him long enough he'll lose interest" Crawford said while mentally planning the man's untimely death by the hands of the Berserker 'he'll have fun I'm sure' he thought with an inward smirk while outwardly he continued to smile as Elisa stood and said "nice meeting you again Bradley" then she pulled out and piece of paper and pen and scribbled something on it before handing it to Crawford who took it.

Elisa then continued "if your ever in trouble just call that number, I have friends in really high places" she winked at that before walking off just as Crawford's phone rang and he picked up "where are you Bradley?" a nasally voice asked and Crawford replied "i'm drinking some good coffee" then as an after thought said "and don't call me that" the german on the other end laughed and said "Takatori says to get back to the apartment, apparently his business meeting wasn't as long as he thought it would be" Crawford inwardly sighed as he gave an affirmitive then hung up and stood but not before pocketing the piece of paper Elisa had given him 'better safe than sorry' he thought wryly as he walked back to Schwartz temporary headquarters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General Zargon: one-shot done but if I get soem good reviews I may write a sequel!!

Ryuuketsu: just R&R

General Zargon: yeah R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
